This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dr. Tille is the liaison between the University of Sioux Falls and SD BRIN and has recruited three other science faculty members and a number of undergraduate students into strengthening the research opportunities at USF. The administration at USF has been very supportive and is considering remodeling to provide appropriate research laboratory space. Participating faculty include Dr. Mwangi, Dr. Lewis, and Dr. Soeffing.